We Are Forever
by xxBrokenChanxx
Summary: He betrayed everyone. Including her. Well, now she's back and he knows nothing good will come of it. ChasexOC. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prolog

"I'm going to kick his _ass_." I said, while looking at my watch. So, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about, right? Well, his name is Carter Witt, and he's the biggest jackass in this world, and the next.

"And, just _who's _ass are you going to kick, Terra-chan?" Sadly, he's also the only person I would ever consider my friend. I spun around, only to see Carter, with that same goofy looking grin on his face.

"Your's, damn it! _You _told _me_ to meet _you _here, at 'three o-clock sharp!' now tell me… what time is it now?"

His grin got wider, "It's party time!" I just stood there, my right eye twitching. After a minute of him just staring at me, I sighed, already exasperated, and said;

"…let's just sit down and get some coffee, before I strangle you to death." Yes, I know I'm a very negative person. But, I was already having a bad day, I'm not sure why, but I've been really off lately… and I just couldn't shake this weird feeling I had…

We walked in to the small café, I turned left a sat in the nearest seat, right next to the window. Carter sat in the chair opposite of me. A few minute's later, I noticed that Carter was being very… un-Carter like. I mean, he hasn't said one sexual remark to anyone… in fact he hadn't said anything at all. _'He's holding something back… I'll have to work it out of him…' _I took in a deep breath and sat back in my chair. If there was one thing I knew about Carter, it's that he was definitely smarter then he acted.

"So, Carter, any particular reason you made me come all the way to _Paris_? And just to get some information?"

His head snapped back to look at me, and for a second I could see nervousness in his eyes… but it was quickly replaced with silly playfulness. "Well, too look at all the pretty ladies, of course!" I rolled my eye's and nodded sarcastically.

'_Your lying Carter….' _and that little fact just made the feeling in my gut worsen. He must've known that I didn't believe him, because he suddenly looked down, eye's once again filled with nervousness.

"Actually, I really wanted to meet with you in person… because I feel I should tell you face to face…" I didn't like the sound of this.

"Tell me what, Car--" Before I could finish my sentence, a young waitress walked up to our table,

"Hello! My name is Taylor, is there anything I can get for you sir?" The girl was obviously American, that or she did a good job at hiding her accent.

_'How about a nice cup of screw you Taylor! Damn you, can't you see we're talking?!'_ This always happened. Carter was an attractive guy, but geez, did girls always have to swoon over him!? I folded my arms, waiting for them to get done,

"Just a black coffee for me, and… do you want anything Terra-chan?" He smiled at me. The waitress slowly turned to me, her all-to-preppy smile becoming strained.

"Same," I simply said. She nodded and scribbled down the order on a small note pad.

"So… two black coffee's coming up!" She winked at Carter and walked away. I slowly turned my head back to Carter,

"I really don't see how so many women can be insane enough to be attracted to you." He shrugged,

"Don't be like that Terra-chan! I'm not the only one that attracts attention!" He pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a young teenage boy--maybe sixteen--staring at me. But as soon as he saw me look at him he turned away with a blush. My eye's narrowed, and I turned back around to glare at the table.

"Well, he's insane to…" Carter sighed. We sat in silence for a few seconds. Me, tearing apart a napkin, and him, trying to get the courage to say what he needed to say.

"Terra…" I looked up, Carter was in his nervous state again. I didn't like seeing him this way. I would never admit it, but he was like a brother to me. "about the information you need." He paused. After awhile, I was getting tired of waiting.

"Yes?" I urged. I was getting restless. Carter was never like this, unless there was some sort of trouble.

"Terra… it's in the Xiaolin Temple." That hit me like a slap in the face. It took me a minute, but I recovered,

"…O-okay… well, that's not a problem. I'll--"

"Terra…" he looked me in the eye. His bright green eye's where shimmering with sadness. "Chase Young and Hannibal are back." I froze.

And that was the moment my true journey began.

* * *

**AN: **Haha my first story... and it has an OC... -kills self- FORGIVE MEEE! I just wanted to upload something... ugh... and I don't watch Xiaolin Showdown anymore so if any info is wrong please correct it! And also if Terra somehow starts turning into a merry-sue feel free to hit me over the head with a shovle. Well, thanks for reading and please review! I'm total noob (god how I hate the word) so any ConCrit is heaven for me!! :3


	2. Memories

Song: Memories - Within Temptation

I couldn't stop shaking. I had to put my coffee down because it was dripping everywhere. This was what I wanted right? This was my purpose. How long have I been waiting? A thousand? Two thousand years? More? And yet I was a nervous wreck. Was I scared of _him_? I could surely hold my own in a battle that was no problem… but this was _him_ we were talking about.

"Terra? You have to calm down Ter', you'll have an anxiety attack!" Carter whispered to me. I hadn't noticed his comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked around and found that many people were staring at me. I really wanted to tell them all to fuck off but I figured that would have just made things worse.

"S-sorry…" _'damn I'm making myself seem so weak!' _I yelled at myself.

"It's fine just take a deep breath." His hand started to move in comforting circles on my back as I did so. He was probably afraid of me having a relapse. I didn't blame him; I was sitting in one spot looking at the table as if it held the meaning of life, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

After I calmed down a bit and after getting many questions of "vous sentez-vous bien?" and such, we left the café and walked over to a small park. We were now sitting on a bench next to a running fountain.

"Sorry I suddenly sprang that on you…" Carter said looking straight ahead.

"It's fine. It's what we're here for. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." I admitted.

"You have every right to be upset!" he yelled suddenly making me jump slightly "after what happened! And what that bastard…! Ugh!"

"C-carter…" I whispered. I'd never seen him this upset before.

"Look… we can talk and cry and bitch about the past all day long but eventually we're going to have to face it." I wondered if he was talking to me or himself. he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out "this is your plain ticket to China. It's a privet jet… It leaves tomorrow." he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Carter…" I couldn't say anything else. It was silent for a moment before:

"Oi… why don't we go do stupid tourist stuff! We can make fools of our selves! How bout it?" He looked at me hopefully.

"…Yeah… sounds fun…" I smiled a sad smile. I knew what he was doing. It made me want to cry and laugh at the same time. But it didn't change the fact of was going to-- "Woah-!!" Carter suddenly grabbed my arm and started running dragging me along with him.

"Awesome! Lets go~!" We rounded a corner causing me to almost fall and break my neck. Carter laughed and for some reason I did too. Maybe it was because I knew what was coming…

-xBCx-xBCx-xBCx-

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of that store _and _almost arrested…" A few hours later we were walking down a random street. It was dark outside now and there were only a few others around us.

"Ha! That was so funny, did you see his face when I said--"

"Please don't repeat it, my mind is screwed up as it is." Carter laughed harder.

I looked down at my "I went to Paris and all I got was a hangover and some stanky cheese" shirt that Carter insisted I got. I felt really bad that I was wearing such an offensive shirt but it was kind of funny. I think. Probably not, but still. I also had a disposable camera hanging around my neck that was supposed to "add to the tourist effect" or whatever Carter had said at the shop.

"…Ne, Terra…" Carter suddenly said.

I turned my head to look at him, "Yeah?"

"We're almost to your hotel room." He stated.

"Oh." It was suddenly quiet again. We didn't say anything else as the crowd started getting thicker as we were entering the more busy side of town. I concentrated on the sound my Eiffel Tower decorated flip-flops (another one of Caters 'jokes'.) made as we walked. I peeked over at Carter to see his expression but his bangs were covering most of his face, so I went back to my flip-flops. He wasn't mad at me, was he? … Nah, that's not like Carter… right?

Well… Carter might seem like the type of guy you know straight away but… he's pretty secretive. It's almost scary if you think about it; someone you've known for so long but you only know half of them-- the half they choose to show to you. But that's the way of the warrior I suppose.

When I realized that Carters footsteps had stopped, I did as well an looked back.

"Carter?" I asked.

"We're here." I looked over to see he was right. We had arrived at the hotel (a tall grey building about 25 stories high). People were walking in and out of the revolving doors.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say so I started to walk to the front entrance. I was about to mumble a "Thanks" before I felt him tug on the hem of my shirt. I stopped and looked back.

"Do you… do you have to…?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes." I finally said. I saw him smile a sad smile, the rest of his face still covered by his bangs, before:

"You'd better not do something stupid and get yourself killed," he was looking at me now, smirking the Carter Smirk™ "I'm sure _I'll_ be the one that has to clean up the mess."

"Tch, that should be _my_ line. You're the idiot." I was smirking now too.

"Feh! You wish, you're the blonde here."

"Oh you did not just go there!" We laughed for a moment before silence took over once again. After a second, I said something.

"Carter… thank you. I don't know if I could have gotten this far without you." this was rare in our twisted brother/sister I hate your guts relationship. But if there ever was a time to say this, it was now.

"Oh shut up ya stuck up brat. You act like we're never going to see each other again. Baka." I smiled slightly.

"Your job is done Carter… you don't even have to be here anymore…"

"What are you babbling about? You just said your self that you can't do anything without me--"

"--that's not what I said--"

"--So of course I'm going to have to be here. My job's _never _over with you Terra." I rolled my eyes. That's Carter for you. "Now get up to your room before you catch a cold or something. It's under my name."

"Okay, okay. Mother hen much?"

"Oh! And one more thing," He ignored my comment and dug into his pants pocket. He got something out and tossed it at me "Here ya go! Your birthdays coming up in a while, right? Well, since I probably wont see you for a while I thought I should give you your present now." he gave me a foxy grin (no really, it looked like a sly fox that was up to mischief). I looked at the box. It was small, like something that held jewelry, red with a strip pattern and had a black silk bow on the top to tie it all together.

"Thanks so much Carter, I--" I looked up to see he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. My half-smile faded slightly, as I felt suddenly alone. After standing there for a moment, I turned back around and began to walk through the doors.

The front desk manager looked at me distastefully when I asked to check in. I couldn't exactly blame him with my getup. He gave me the key card and told me my room was on the top floor, a penthouse suit. Probably another birthday gift from Carter, the rich spoiled bastard.

As I stepped through the door, I saw how wonderful the room was. A door to my right that was the bed room (a simple room which held probably the most comfortable bed I'd ever seen), I fully stocked mini-kitchen to my left in a little corner that fit in perfectly, and in the middle in the room was the living room with a large tan couch that matched the white carpets and a wide screen TV. I was too tired (emotionally and physically) to watch TV so I grabbed a bottle of water and a French-brand candy bar that I didn't even bother to try and pronounce the name of and walked into my bedroom. I set the alarm clock for 6 AM far before my flight the next day.

Somehow (who knows when Carter is involved) my clothes made it back to my hotel room, I changed into a large white tank-top and some stretchy night shorts and climbed into bed. I opened up my candy bar and picked up the present Carter had thrown at me. (Bastard). I took a bite and carefully undid the silky bow. I placed it on the bed and opened the top. Inside was…. And engagement ring!! … okay not really but did you freak out just now? Anyways, inside the red box was… a beautiful yin pendant. That bastard. The "dot" was a very shiny white jewel.

I sighed and placed my gift back in the box on my nightstand. I finished my candy bar, took a few swigs of my water and turned off the light. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day… As soon has I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

* * *

With much love too:  
xxxsuzuXlittleXbellxxx from quizilla who sent me a PM asking me to continue (which freaked me out cause I thought it sucked)  
My 3 reviewers on  
everyone who reads my story!! :D

**A/N: **So when I realized I had like 3 reviews (which is 3 more then I thought I'd get XD) I freaked and finsihed this chapter. um... I've sorta fallen in love with my OC's O.O A thing I promised never to do. Terra and Carter were supposed to have a brother/sister thing, but... anyways! Don't worry, the story will stay ChasexTerra but I'm thinking about making an alternet ending with CarterxTerra... god I hate myself XD But what do you guys think? But anyways, I'm going to try and write a Percy Jackson one-shot before I start the next chapter.

BTW I like this chap better then the last :P


End file.
